something new for me and you
by shaane
Summary: what happens when Zoe finds out she has a 16 year old sister named Charlotte (Charlie) Wilkes and Charlie comes to find her cousin rose
1. Chapter 1 : from Donegal to Dixie

authors note: wade has a little brother named Luke, George has a little cousin named Shane and tom has a little brothe named Jake and they're all Charlie's age. what a coincidence?!

My life has seriously went down hill in the last year.. I thought to myself as I walked down a dusty road, suddenly a car drove up beside me. There were two men in the car, one was blonde with piercing blue eyes and the other was black with gorgeous brown eyes.I was snapped back to reality when the blonde started talking.

"need a lift somewhere, darlin?" he said

"actually yea, I need to get to bluebelle" I said

"lucky for you we're goin' there, hop in" the black guy said

"OH MY GOD you're lavon Hayes" I was almost screaming

he started chuckling"why yes I am,and this is wade kinsella I'm the mayor in bluebelle may I ask your name hunny."

wade nodded.

"sure sorry, charlotte Wilkes but everyone calls me Charlie, and your probably wondering why I'm mum and dad used to live here, there names are.. were Erica hattenbarger and Harley Wilkes was my biological dad. I guess, I'm here to ask my cousin, aunt and uncle if I could live with them".

"oh ma god you're like a mini Zoe" he chuckled

"two things, one does everyone here chuckle every two seconds, and two who's Zoe?"

" well one yes, and two if you're Harley's daughter the she's your half-sister."

"I...I have a.. sister"I said smiling through my tears.

"you sure do and your like a mini her, she's working now 'til like half eight, so you can stay with me at the rammer jammer 'till she's done, lucky for you it's the night of the dance tonight, so make a good impression with the ladies and shake your little hips at the guys and ya'll be just fine.

I blushed a little "the rammer jammer, that some kind of disease" I snapped back. the blush quickly faded from my cheeks. he just smirked leaned over to lavon and whispered " just like Zoe."

when we reached the rammer jammer I could see people whispering but wade tugged on my arm and pulled me over to a bar stool, I sat down and started chatting to wade.

he started asking about my mum well he said momma but same thing. I shed a tear told him how "she got breast cancer two years ago, then my step dad left 'cause it got 'too hard' when she died I went to live with my auntie Gloria and her four children, then I moot kicked out cause of my attitude problem, then I went to live with my uncle Jim in England and got got kicked out there cause I don't like all girl schools and kept causin trouble, then L.A. with auntie Clare same problem, guess uncle terry saw it coming, wouldn't let me live with him in his new mansion,now I'm here,looking to see if my uncle mike'll take me in, me ma told me bout his daughter rose once or twice, said she's bout a year younger than me."

just the two guys walked in one, knew one from when I was in Donegal in my first school when My mum was alive... and his name was shane if I remember correctly, yep it was him, I'd know those big brown eyes and night black hair anywhere, but the other guy I definitly did not know him, he was drop dead gorgeous, he had short sandy brown hair big brown eyes and tanned skin.

wade snapped me out of my trance my going "I do believe your drowlin' darlin',course you'd fall for Shane though." "god,no I know Shane from when I was living in Donegal, he was in my first school, I leaned in to him, " been there done that", "no I'm talking about the guy standing next to him." "well.. um.. that's my little brother Luke,but ya don wanna be goin after him, he's somewhat of a playa."

just then someone tapped my shoulder, "hello I'm jake, jake long.. I.. i was wonderin.. if you'd... if you'd like to dance with me?.

"hey, I'm Charlie and yea Id love to dance with you jake."

I seen Shane notice me from the corner of my eye.

wade's P.O.V

"well, hello there big brother." Luke smirked.

"Luke,Shane" wade nodded to both boys.

"whose the new skirt dancin with long" Luke grinned

"first of all she's a lady, not a skirt, her names Charlie.." wade said

"not Charlie Wilkes, she's way sane te be her, wade put on 'she doesn't mind' by Sean Paul then I'll know if its her." Shane said grinning

"wait till the next sets over." wade said

just then Charlie walked over, she was smiling the same dazzling smile Zoe usually gives him. Luke smiled and waggled his eyebrows at wade.

"hey wade, cherry cola please." she dragged out the please.

"well, if it isnt Charlotte,Elizabeth,Catherine, Hayden Wilkes!Shane said as he grinned like a chesire cat.

without thinking she corrected him,"it's Charlie Wilkes,just Charlie Wilkes." she spun around to see who it was but it was the two guys she saw earlier, but the blonde had a grin plastered on his face.

"surely you can't be Harley Wilkes daughter, how'd that happen your just so and so is Zoe, then you see Harley, seriously though?"said Luke before she had time answer jake came over "askin what was takin so long" he said." ill get the drink later wade, thanks." Luke lost his grin as he watched her make her way to the middle, in her six inch heels, black high-waisted skirt and cream vest,while jake long wandered after her like a lost dog. when he saw wade staring at him he mentally slapped himself."what" he shouted over the music. wade smirked "I think a girl finally broke you." "you mean like Zoe hart broke you" he snapped back.

the set finally finished and at that moment Zoe hart wandered in the didn't see her and went to change the song to see what would he put on the song some people tried to dance, but Charlie who was on a sugar high after all the coke she had drank screamed at the top of her lungs "hold up this is my jam!" and she started doing all these dips and twirls, Luke was shocked at her, the lady as wade called her dancing the way she was dancing,one thing he was sure of she was nothing to Zoe hart!

wade spotted Zoe watching Charlie and made his way over to her at this stage Charlie had most of the women in the bar joint in with her even Lemon! Zoe asked "who the girl with all the energy?" wade answered simply "oh thats Charlie... Charlie Wilkes she's Rose's cousin and you're half-sister." he stopped to look at her "well ill see ya later doc." and with that he walked away.

after the song Charlie rushed over to the bar where her cherry cola was waiting. Zoe looked at her walked over with a dazzling smile on her face tapped Charlie on the shoulder charlie spun around. they stared at each other for ages before saying anything no wonder they didn't they looked exactly alike apart from Charlie's eyes, they Everest Mediterranean blue, Zoe's were like honey but Zoe stuck out her hand dr. Zoe hart but Charlie didn't go for her hand she went in straight for the hug. they were both in hysterics crying and shouting I have a sister I don't believe it. they sat down and Charlie explained her situation and Zoe was more than happy to have her stay with her. they are sisters after all and Charlie reminds herself of a younger version of herself, sure a wilder version, but a version never the less...


	2. Chapter 2: As beautiful as a Rose

authors note: I'm picking up from where I just left off

chapter 2

It was about eleven before Zoe and I were leaving. Zoe told me to grab my bags and then meet her outside. once I got my bags she saw Zoe talking to wade, she told me to get in Wades car. I asked why Wade was giving us a lift and she said,"well,Wade and Luke live next door, we share a fuse box and I don't have a car, thought you'd rather sit in the nice cold air of a car then walk in the dead heat..." Luke spoke up "yea it was bad enough one wilkes girl, now we have two, that fusebox won't survive"Luke said. "I don't mind the ride or the fuse box or any of that, its the whole neighbour thing...the bathroom door better have a lock..." they all burst out laughing. "what I just don't want anyone walking in on me on the shower!"I said i saw Luke lean toward Wade and heard him whisper "I'm gonna need to learn how ta pick a lock." before I could respond Wade stretched his arm out behind Luke's head and gave him a good smack. Both me and Zoe leaned into Wade at the same time and said "thanks",then Luke leaned back into his seat and muttered,"great he gets two and I don't even get one, under his breathe.

When we got to Zoe's house I said "oh my god, I love your house, it's so much bigger than my old apartment." Wade, Zoe and Luke sat there staring at me. "wait, what", Luke was partially shouting,"but your clothes, your hair, how'd you live somewhere so small." I blushed a little,"um... thanks..I guess, I just got on with it, I never knew any other way... about my clothes, they were my cousin Tori's, she kind of gained a little weight... a lot I guess when I was living with her, so naturally since I was the same size as her before she uh.. well you know,so I got all her clothes, the hair well my aunt was a hairdresser so.. that explains everything... right?

"ya know, ya don't need an explanation for everything, Darlin" Wade said as he took my bags inside. "Wade can you give me a lift to my uncles house tomorrow,"I asked, "sorry darlin, workin with Lavon thamara, but Luke could if that's alright with you two,"he said motioning to me and Luke. I was just about to say no when Luke shouted "yea, that's..yea." he walked over to me bent down and whispered,"better get yourself tidied up before you come ridin inta town with the great Luke Kinsella." I thought he was going to kiss me but he just turned and walked away. I frowned, turned and stomped away, but before I got to the house, I spun around to see Zoe leaning in to kiss Wade, I cleared my throat and Zoe jumped back realising what she was doing, smiled at wade and walked quickly away. I smirked and whispered to Zoe " my first night together with with my sister," she slipped her hand around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder and sighed, "my little sister".

The next morning I got up at six, took a nice long cold shower, dried my hair, curled it and picked out my outfit,I picked a pair of black shorts from Zoe my cream tee and a pair of Zoe's heels. when Zoe saw me she said I looked beautiful, then asked who I was trying to impress. I blushed... a lot. Just then Luke walked in the door, stopped dead, then smirked,"I see you took my advice and tidied yourself up." He leaned in to kiss me but I pushed him away, turned him around, grabbed the key Zoe had given me earlier to the house and walked him out to the car but I lost my grip on his shirt at the steps and he spun around and said " so last night when I was gonna kiss you, you were all for it, but now.." "In my defence I was on a sugar high... and I'm pretty sure you put vodka in that , 'cause I'd never even think about kissin' you while sober." " Oh really so you don't feel any sparks between us," he said. I leaned in so close I could smell his cologne. I looked at his lips then licked mine,"not a one ." I said. I spun around and walked away, my head held high in my (Zoe's) high heels.

When I got out of the car I stood there in awe of my uncle's house, as I got out of the car I dropped my phone,so naturally I just bent down to pick it up and of course Luke grabbed my ass, I spun around kicked him in the shin and marched up to the front door, rang the door bell and stepped door swung open to reveal a girl not much longer than me with giant brown eyes with glasses over them, long brown curls, she was about my height but extremely gorgeous.

"hey,how may I help you miss.."she said with a thick Alabama accent.

"Wilkes, Charlie Wilkes, um... I'm looking for Micheal Hattenbarger." I asked

"daddy the doors for you." she screamed.

He smiled at his daughter, then stopped dead when he saw me.

"hey uncle mike!" I said.

"uncle, O.M.G., daddy." she hit him, "why didn't you tell me auntie Erica had a wee girl?!"

I could hear Luke laughing at her.

"I knew she had a child to , but I assumed when she moved to Ireland, she gave you up, but I'm glad she didn't you're a fine young lady, you must have the lads as you must call them lining up to be your boyfriend, and if you need a place to stay you are always welcome here with Rose,her mother Janice and I."

"I call them lawds, nah no-ones lining up for me, and thanks but Zoe said I could stay with her, cause she's my half-sister, but I'd really love to get to know you and your family."

"Zoe's your sister!¡!" she asked.

"yeah I guess, and Rose I was wondering if you and I could spend the day getting to know each other, we are blood after all!I mean if that's okay with you uncle mike."

"that's fine with me Charlie as long as you don't get arrested,drunk or start smoking tobacco again!"

Luke burst out laughing.

I shot him a glare then said," something tells me you were talking to auntie Claire, firstly I was dared to smoke in the bathroom by HER stepson, the drunk thing,I was on a sugar high which isn't uncommon especially for me since I had one last night, didn't I Luke."

"as I remember correctly it was more like drinking to much coke,then exploding cause she heard her favorite song," he chuckled.

I shot him another death glare. "and the arrested thing, that guy was coming onto me and mammy... told me to use pepper spray if someone ever came onto me so... and how was I supposed to know he was a guard..cop..whatever you call them.

Luke was on a fit of laughter but I snapped him out of it by hitting him.

"hey" he said as rubbed the spot where I had hit him.

"well...it seems pretty harmless to let you two get to know each other.." uncle mike said

"thanks daddy you're the best, she said after kissing him on the cheek, "love you bye" she waved while walking away.


	3. Chapter 3: shiftin and driften

authors note: I hope you all like it so far,I'm adding a new character called Shannon she's going to be Charlie's cousin, I'm just carrying on from where I left off. :)

chapter 3: shiftin and driften

We drove in silence to the Rammer Jammer. When we got there Rose broke the silence by asking,"you attached to anyone right now." Luke looked like he was genuinely interested with my answer."Nah, I was going steady with a guy called Séan, Séan O'Neil, talk about the entire package, he was fit and I mean abs fit and he was gorgeous, he had big brown eyes and his hair was a brownie-gingerie colour but all we did was shift... not that was a problem of course." Luke and Rose looked confused. Finally Rose spoke up, "okay two things, one what's I was going steady with mean, and two what does shift mean." I looked at them with a pitying look,"shift, you know what do you lot call it... making out and going steady is when youre shifting somebody and going out with them...and stuff like that."Luke smirked until Rose said,"how many guys have you um... shifted?"I started counting my fingers,"um... Micheal, James, Brendan, Peter, Niall, Stephen, Darren, um... Shane and Séan." I smiled hoping Luke wouldn't put two and two together, but of course he did."Wait a minute... Shane..Shane Ward, my bud Shane, did you um..shift him?" I frowned,"well kind of." he was now shouting "you can't 'kind of' stick your tongue down someone's throat, did you or didn't you?" I felt like I was about to cry but I sucked it up and said,"no okay, I was supposed to but.. I... I chickened out I would've un-fridgited him, I couldn't deal with the pressure.. so I didn't, but he made me tell everyone we did." He smirked,"that's all I needed to know."

Once again Rose broke the silence,"So Charlie, um.. you know the way you have experience with guys..do you mind teaching me how to flirt." she blurted out and her cheeks were blazing red, so I saved her any further embarresment."sure, I mean why not, now I just need a demonstration dummy." we both looked at Luke with pleading eyes."okay, fine, what'cha want me to do."I smirked at him."go stand over there, chew this, and blow a bubble,"I handed him a stick of gum,he did as told. Just as he blew the bubble, I got up, walked over to him, stuck my tongue out to burst the bubble, and finally took the gum as my own and went on chewing it, then I walked casually back to Luke just stood there speechlessy. Just as I walked over to Rose. She asked what I did, I told her, she smirked and hollered at Luke,"you're gunna havta do it all again, I didn't see the first time." he smirked,"sure," I could see in his eyes he was thinking something, probably perverted. I gave him another stick of gum, did everything the same, not knowing Wade and Zoe had just walked in, but when I went to turn around to go, he spun me around and started shifting me, the only difference was that he didn't put his hands on my ass like and Irish guy would've. I tried to pull back a couple times but he wouldn't let me, all I could hear was wolf whistles from all the guys and all the girls were giggling. When I finally pulled away I whispered in his ear,"I was trying to pull away to tell you when the Irish shift, the guy usually has his hands on the girl's ass.." He smirked, grabbed my ass and went in for a kiss, I turned my cheek to see Zoe and Wade staring at us, I quickly took his hands out of my back pockets,stepped away from him, I could feel my cheeks on fire, so I started playing with my shorts, both Zoe and Wade stood there speechless. I grabbed my bag and jacket and rushed out the door of the Rammer Jammer. Both Zoe and Rose ran out the door after me, "so.. how was it?" Rose asked, "better than I thought it would be.." I blushed.

as soon as we got home I got in my pajamas, went over to Lavon's, made popcorn and put on 'The Titanic'. At about eleven Lavon,Wade and Luke came through the door, Luke came over to the couch, sat down next to me and put his arm around me, I got up and sat on Lavon's chair."oh, great were back to this, how many of guys did you make out with, then ran." Wade smirked. "well, hm.. lets see Micheal, Brendan, Niall,Stephen and Darren, that's five out of nine,Luke, and its called Shiftin and Driften, you should try it sometime, its hilarious to see a playa, beg for more." I smirked, turned around and winked at Wade and Lavon,"later Lavon,Wade." Wade chuckle," later darlin, later Charlie."Lavon said.

Luke's P.O.V.

i woke up the next morning to see Charlie running down her drive to her and Zoe's mailbox in only a t-shirt that hardly covered her ass and a pair of high-tops.I suddenly felt a slight urge to check the I made my way down the drive I wolf-whistled as if I only noticed her now. She spun around showing her blood-red cheeks."Sorry.. um my cousin said on the phone that she sent a letter saying, when she was coming to visit, cause she loves to challenge me and I was in the middle of ironing my shorts." I smirked, "hey, I ain't complainin but I think Lavon and Wade might and I just saw them at the bottom of the drive." Just then she started sprinting up the drive, until she got halfway up then she stopped to open the letter,and shouted"that bitch, she coming today and Zoe still doesn't know," I love Mother Nature because just then a giant gust of wind came and blew her top up exposing her Betty Boop knickers, I quickly took my phone out and snapped a quick picture of her. Just then Lavon's car finally reached me and Wade rolled down his window, to see me staring at the screen of my phone,"she's got you hooked, Luke." Lavon chuckled."you wanna know the worst part, the worst part is I know." Just then she came sprinting down the drive in a skin-tight black dress with a pair of sky-scraper high heels in her right hand and high-tops on her feet."LUKE!, I seen you take a picture of me when the wind blew my top up," Wade chuckled, "it's okay thats a picture for my eyes only," Lavon chuckled, "okay thanks, sorry I just don't want everyone in Bluebelle, to see my Betty Boops."Then she planted a big sloppy kiss on my kiss, my eyes almost popped out of my head. "hey Lavon will you give me a lift so that I can collect my cousin Shannon from the airport, Zoe said it was alright for her to stay with us." Me and Charlie hopped in the back seat, and she said "you lot better be ready for Shannon because she's twice as mentle as I as me,and she flirts with every guy she meets, but she's class Craic."

When we reached the airport,Charlie slipped on her high-heels as if she was trying to impress her cousin and told us that she had long black straight hair and big blue eyes and she was tanned. All our mouths lying wide open, when a girl who looked exactly like Charlie except of her long black hair came running over, then they both started saying," I'm sexy, I'm cute, I'm popular to boot, I said I'm bitchin, great hair the boys all love to stare." Then they started hugging each other. Then Charlie brought her over to me, then said, "Shannon this is Luke, Luke this is Shannon," Shannon battered her eyelashes at me, " well hello there Luke, aren't you just gorgeous." I stuck out my hand, "um.. I don't know." she smirked, "oh, you are and I don't shake, I .." she kissed me in front of Charlie, and then Charlie turned to Wade and said,"I.. I told ya she liked to flirt, um..lets go home." she pulled me away from Shannon and said,"been there, down that." Shannon groaned and said "every time, I shift a guy, her tongue has already been there, down that, its gross, me and charlie may as well shift."Luke smirked. "I'd pay to see that."

Charlie's P.O.V.

The car was really awkward. I just sat staring out the window,Shannon sat there sitting staring out her window and Luke sat on his phone. I must've fell asleep, because I when I woke up I was in Luke's arms, I jumped straight out of his arms and fell in the mud, then I stood up quickly and pulled my dress down because he probably see my Betty Boops again, and patted my hair down and put on my high-tops. he smirked, "you trying to fix yourself for me," I frowned,"where's Shannon?" I said with my voice dripping with sarcasm. "look I'm sorry for kissing your cousin, she just reminded me of you,cause ye look so alike." I glared at him ,"yeah right," I turned to go but he spun me around and kissed me, but I pulled away straight away and,"that never happened, you can just go back to Shannon, oh and Shannon actually did shift Shane.." I smirked and spun around, and ran up the front steps, I got into the my pjs and snuggled into Shannon.

I woke up to find Shannon was standing over me and said,"c'mon sweetie, it's roasting outside we're gunna throw a water fight, get your bikini on," she handed me my leopard-print bikini top and a pair of denim cut-off shorts, she pulled on a light blue swimsuit and a pair of black high waisted wasnt there so she must've been in Lavon's. Shania gave me a piggy-back ride over to Lavon's. When we got there, Luke and Shane's eyes popped out of their heads when they saw us, while Zoe stuck her hand out to Shania,but Shania didn't take it,I don't shake, I.. she hugged Zoe, "I hope it's alright but me n Cha Cha are like sisters, and you're actually her sister so I hope we can be as close as sisters, oh and by the way I'm Shannon, Shannon McGinley but Cha Cha calls me Shania so you can to, we just havta get you a nickname Zoe, but don't worry I only call Charlie Cha Cha cause I couldn't say Charlie when we was little and she was the same with the whole Shannon Shania thing, so it won't be as bad as our nicks for each other." Zoe smirked at Shania, and Shania turned to me,"so... Charlie... how many guys have fallen for the Charlie tongue Wilkes 'look'?"Wade took a spit take,"the what?", Shannon grinned like a cheshire,"oh c'mon you haven't tried it on anyone, Cha Cha used to be able to give a guy a look and he would be all wrapped up roun her little finger," I frowned, " used to, I'm still able to, my nickname was Charlie tongue Wilkes for a reason, same way cousin Tori's was Tori easy McGinley and now she's preggie." Luke raised and eyebrow," that's why you got her clothes cause she got knocked up." Shania looked at him with her eyebrows raised, "my twin ain't one for being classy." Zoe looked at Shania, "so what's your nickname if Charlie's was tongue and your sisters was easy?" Shania blushed,"I'd rather not say," she said and I spoke up," so I'll say it for you it was slut," she hit me, " even though I'm a virgin, everyone calls me slutty cause I tend to throw myself at guys."

Lavon looked at me," so you gunna show us that look..or am I gunna havta get Luke over here, oh yes I heard bout y'all's little make out session at the Rammer Jammer.." I blushed, Luke smirked and Wade chuckled, "fine who do you want me to do it on," Lavon pointed to Luke, then lent down to whisper to me,"lets see if you can get him all wrapped round your little finger," I walked over to Luke made my eyes as big as they could be, my lips as full as they could look, raised my eyebrows and just pouted,within two minutes Luke was leaning in for a kiss, I could actually feel myself leaning in and just when we were about to kiss, he whispered,"does this mean I'm forgiven," I rolled my eyes ,walked over to Zoe and said,"I need a day away from him or I'm gunna burst,"Zoe nodded, then turned to Lavon,"will you take me and the girls to the spa,since you're going anyway." Wade chuckled,"I'm in," Shane spoke up,"me too,"Luke frowned, "so everyone else gets to go and I can't, that ain't fair," Charlie left,then Shania smirked ," just think, if you hadn't opened your big mouth, you would've had my cousin's tongue down yer throat, you would've been forgiven and you would be going to the spa to see her in only a towel, oh well all is fair in love and war."


End file.
